


Divorce Papers

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Closeted Character, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lawyer Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Past Relationship(s), True Love, ex wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: After being separated for two years Trevor finds the courage to divorce his wife.





	Divorce Papers

    Trevor was pissed. It was rare for him to feel anger this strong, but it was there and he could do little else to shift it as it pulsed through him. He clenched his cellphone tightly in his fist, hearing the plastic creak.

     _This isn't happening_ he tried to tell himself, _Karen wasn't in her right mind_.

    His soon to be ex wife Karen was vindictive, he knew that. He also knew that she would want to humiliate him and the fact she was already on the way to his office, dictating that she was likely to suceed.

    They had been separated for over two years now. Finally this week he had sent her divorce papers in the mail. It had taken a long time for him to get his head around what he wanted, what he had always wanted but hadn’t been able to admit to himself. Then he had met Rafael and everything had just clicked right into place.

    Brave, sassy, sexy Rafael. The man with a heart of gold and the sharpest mind he knew.

    His nights were now filled with slow kisses, cuddling up on the sofa and languid touches. When he made love to Rafael, he felt like he belonged to the other man, like he’d found the person he was always mant to be with. There was no doubt in Trevor’s mind that he loved him.He had known it from the moment the two of them had kissed and in the end it was what had finally driven him to actually file for divorce.

    He had spent years trying to hide the truth about who he was from everyone including himself, he thought he could bury it by marrying Karen, after all it was what his family had wanted.After the wedding he had started to spend longer nights at the office and then after that the bar. He had felt that darkness creeping in underneath his skin as he battled with the knowledge that he didn’t love his wife, he never had and that their marriage was one of obligation. In the end, he told her.

    It had gone as well as he could have imagined.

    She had wanted to keep up the pretence of their marriage, she couldn’t stand the idea of people gossiping, saying that she had ‘turned’ him gay. Trevor had refused, he didn’t want to live that lie any more and eventually he had managed to negiotiate a separation. In his mind it would give Karen time to come to terms with the grenade he had thrown into her life.

     A year of living his own life had turned into two and then he had met Rafael and that changed everything.

    The divorce papers had not gone down well with Karen, first it had been cursing and screaming and then next came the begging. He had been resolute, firm which had led to Karen point blank refusing to sign them.

    Now she was on the way up to his office.

    Everything was about to come out and for the first time in his life Trevor didn’t care.

    He had his health and he had Rafael.

    That was all that mattered.


End file.
